


The World Needs More Fun (And Less Ice)

by dephinecormier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephinecormier/pseuds/dephinecormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A snowball in he face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship" -Markus Zusak or in this case the perfect beginning to a lasting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Needs More Fun (And Less Ice)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble written with the prompts “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” + “I wish I could hate you.”

Snowflakes were falling softly from the sky, covering the streets of New York in a blanket of white. Natasha rolled over, pressing herself into Maria’s warm form, blinking awake. “Morning” she breathed, pressing a kiss on the brunette’s back.

 

Maria groaned and flopped over, peering through her eyelashes. “Coffee,” she mumbled, stifling a yawn. Natasha chuckled, the sound vibrating through her body and pushed herself out of the warm cocoon of the bed. “I’ll get the coffee” she said, running her fingers tenderly through Maria’s hair before padding towards the kitchen, a small smile lighting up her face as she watched Maria snuggle further into the blankets.

 

It had been a difficult year for them both. With SHIELD gone and HYDRA on the loose, they had both been frantically trying to shut down the various HYDRA operations while Maria had her SI work as well as SHIELD work on the side. It wasn’t often that they could spend time together in the same location for more than five minutes before a world crisis popped up and Natasha vowed to savour this moment of peace with Maria.

 

She opened the kitchen cupboard humming to herself, reaching for the coffee, before her hands brushed thin air. ‘Wait what?’ she thought to herself, peering into the cupboard. There sat a wonderfully empty shelf filled with nothing save a few specks of dust that was most definitely not coffee. Maria was going to kill her.

 

* * *

“Hey Maria?” she called out walking towards the doorway of their bedroom. Disheveled brown hair poked out from underneath the covers, blue eyes bleary with sleep. “I think we’re out of coffee.”

“We’re what?” Maria asked disbelievingly with a look of confusion on her face. “Did you try turning it off and on again?” 

“I’m not sure that’s how it works” Natasha laughed before the glare Maria threw her made her shut her mouth. “Come on, we’ll head down to the coffee shop and grab some coffee.” she said soothingly, quickly pulling out some warm clothes for Maria.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I have to walk in the snow” Maria grumbled, letting Natasha wrap a thick scarf around her neck. “I hate snow.” she said pouting.

“Think of the coffee” Natasha said cajolingly, grinning as she saw the frown deepen. A frustrated Maria Hill was a very cute Maria Hill.

 

She pulled Maria out of the door, making sure to lock it before intertwining their fingers and guiding Maria along, relishing the silence of the city. The heavy snow had caused many to choose to remain in the warmth of their homes and the city was blessedly quiet.

 

The sunlight glinted off the snow and gave Natasha an idea. A very poorly thought out idea that she might have thought better off if she had had her daily dose of caffeine. She unwound her fingers from Maria’s, bending down and pretending to fiddle with her laces, letting Maria walk slightly ahead of her. She sneakily scooping up a ball of melting snow in her hand waiting for the perfect timing.

 

Maria turned around, wondering what was taking Natasha so long before seeing the smirk on her face. ‘ _Uh oh_ ’ she thought ‘ _that's not a good sign_ ’. She eyed Natasha warily before she spotted the snowball in the redhead’s hand right before it was launched directly at her.

 

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Maria yelled, trying to avoid the attack but it was too late. Ice cold liquid dripped slowly down her neck, making her shiver as the snow melted. 

“Natasha, I love you but I am not above killing you.” she shouted at Natasha’s retreating form as she took off running away from the brunette. She chased after her, feet pounding against the pavement exhaling white puffs of air, trying to catch her. 

 

She slowed to a stop as she neared the coffee shop, as Natasha stood outside leaning against the wall smirking with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. 

“I wish I could hate you” she sighed shaking her head making a beeline for the coffee. She took the peace offering, wrapping her hands around the warm cup, practically inhaling the caffeine and savouring the bitter taste as it hit her tongue.

“You love me.” Natasha’s eyes glinted with amusement as she pulled her in for a kiss. “See? The snow’s not that bad.” 

“Is that right?” Maria questioned her and before Natasha could reply, she quickly scooped up a handful of snow and hurled it at her. Natasha sputtered, wiping the snow from her face and muttered “Oh you’re on.” and glared at the brunette as she raced away from Natasha.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd because it was written as a form of procrastination and spiraled way out of control so now I actually have to rush work. Might come back to it and edit it later but feel free to leave any comments below if you find mistakes and stuff. Constructive criticism is also appreciated since I'm not a great writer :)


End file.
